Sercet Agent Razz the Platypus
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Razz is Perry's newly assigned partner. The boys and Isabella find her and frantically try to find her old owners. But will she good with her old owners who had treated her so badly?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

One day, the boys decided to see what Isabella was up to. Upon arriving at her house, Isabella came from her back yard with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Isabella. What cha doin'?" Phineas asked as he held Perry in his arms.

"Oh, it's horrorable, guys! There's this poor platypus in our yard!" Isabella exclaimed, "I don't even know where her owners could be..."

"Well, that's just sad," Phineas muttered. Ferb nodded in agreement. "Can we see her?"

"Sure. Follow me," Isabella said as she lead the boys into her back yard. There in a small box was a scared looking, red-pink platypus. She wore a spiked collar with a broken heart charm and she had wild, messy bangs that spiked upwards. "According to the back of her charm, her name is Razz," Isabella told them.

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas shouted. He paused and looked around. "...Hey, where's Perry?"

"And where'd Razz go!?" Isabella gasped.

Phineas shrugged. "I'm sure both of them will be back soon."

Meanwhile, Perry was sliding down a tube to get to Major Monogram. He finally landed on his chair with his hat amazingly still on his head.

"Ah, Agent P! Good timing! WE have great news!" Major said, "Today, we decided to give you a partner!"

Perry stared at him, un-amused, as he crossed his arms.

"Caral, I told you he wouldn't like it," Major grumbled.

"Tell him more about it, sir," Caral's voice replied.

"Oh right. Well, your partner will watch and learn from you. AS your partner gets more skilled, she will be able to take on missions by herself to give you a break and eventually, she will either get a villain of her own or take your place- When you retire of course! And hopefully it won't be for a long, long time!"

Perry narrowed his eyes at the Major. MM quickly realized Perry was getting mad so he grabbed Caral and put him in front of the screen.

"Un, another thing you should know about," he said, "Usually new recruits are, well, younger. But this particular trainee is... um..."

"Hot-headed? Ill-tempered? A klutz? A mind-gamer? A loose cannon? Wild? Troublesome?" suggested MM.

"Wow, sir. All I was going to say was that she's around Perry's age..."

"...Oh... Well, um... Perry, meet Secret Agent Trainee, Razz the Platypus."

Just then, a hole opened in the wall, knocking the sliding Razz into a table with a flower vase over.

Perry gracefully jumped and caught the vase, impressing Razz. He then put the table back up and placed the vase on it. He looked down at Razz who was still on the floor. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his head. Razz blushed as she grabbed his hand. Then she yanked him next to her. Razz smiled in a silent laughter.

"See? She's total trouble with two capital Ts," Major said," But if anyone can straighten her out, it's you, Agent P. Today is your lucky day. Instead of going after Doofenshmirtz, you shall teach Razz some fighting moves. Don't worry about Doctor D. though. WE got on of our agents on it."

---Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated~--

"So~, we meet again... Planty the potted plant!" Doctor D. yelled.

---

Ninjagirly: Feel free to completely ignore my long rambling. ^^;

Okay, Perry the Platypus happens to be my most favorite character on Phineas and Ferb. As some of you may know, if I like a character, I make an OC to be with them! Personally, I like Razz. She is spunky, funny, and loves to mess with Perry's head and emotions (you'll see later on) XD. I thought Perry needed a partner/crush anyways since he's, like, the BEST! However, these stories are mainly about Perry and Razz (and occasionally Doctor D, the boys and Isabella.). This is my only non-PoM story now. If it is no good, please be gentle. I don't take criticism all to well. When people start to say "Hey, this story sucks!" or something like that, I tend to delete it and feel utterly embarrassed and ashamed. -_-; Anywhoz, if you do end up liking it and want to see more, ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE!! It's true, ya know. The bible tells me so. =3 lol Sorry. But seriously. Please comment! I like it when people say they enjoy my work even though I think it's complete crap. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

All Perry had to do was teach Razz some fighting moves and manage her temper. Easy right?

Wrong.

Razz couldn't sit still for more than a minute. She always ran around, or tackled down Perry with a cooing chatter. Perry sighed, knowing it was as pointless to train her as it was teaching Doofenshmirtz to walk straight.

"Oh, there you two are," said Phineas as he spotted the two platypi. Perry was in his "doesn't do much" cover up and Razz was in her "frightened, but feisty" state. Razz let out an low, angry chatter. "Don't worry, Razz. We'll find your owners...," Phineas assured.

_We'll find your owners... owners... owners..._

It echoed in the platypus' head. Her... owners... Razz huffed. She despised her owners. Her last owners were... well, let's just say, they weren't very nice to her. Luckily for her, the only way that those two freaky-deeks would find her past owners were if they searched in New York.

"Phineas, what if we never find Razz's owners?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to spread out our search!"

Razz let out a troublesome sigh. Even if they did find her old owners, they wouldn't want her and she would never go back with them.

Phineas set Razz down and Isabella patted Razz's head. "It'll be okay, Razzy. We'll find them."

Razz looked up at the girl and smiled a bit.... Now that she thought about it, these kids aren't so bad.

"C'mon, Isabella. Let's help Ferb built a worldwide messenger!" With that, the two were gone.

As soon as they were, Razz sat up as Perry jolted on his two feet and placed his head on his head.

_They're very sweet,_ Razz thought, smiling. Perry seemed to have read her face and he nodded. He then got into his fighting stance. Razz rolled her eyes. _I rather push pencils than train. As if I didn't know enough already._

Perry narrowed his eyes and let out a huff. _Stop being so stubborn,_ he thought, _why did I have to be stuck with such a sassy, non-enthuse trainee?_

Like Perry, Razz could read the other's face as if it was an open book. I guess you could call it a platypus thing. She tackled Perry down with an angry chatter.

Perry kicked her off and smirked. He motioned for her to try to come at him again. Razz turned red with furry at his taunting. She rushed towards him, but this time Perry dodged. Razz swung around and swung a fist at Perry. She managed to punch him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Again, she tried to tackle him, but Perry quickly recovered and dodged, this time by jumping over her. He then grabbed her foot and one of her arms. Perry smiled in victory, until, that is, when Razz flipped him to the side. She sat on his stomach and smiled, quite pleased with herself. She then leaned close to him and chattered sweetly.

_"How's that for enthusiasm?"_ it translated simply. She then nuzzled her beak against him, which frankly shocked the blue platypus.

Suddenly, Phineas came back to see Perry looking quite feeble laying on his back with his arms like a mantas and his hat now gone with Razz hovering over him, gently pressing her front paws on his chest and nuzzling his beak.

"Um... Okay, then," said Phineas, feeling very uncomfortable, "I'll get you later, Razz..." He slowly backed out and shut the fence door.

"What happened?" Ferb asked in his British accent.

"I, ah... don't want to talk about it...," Phineas replied.

Back in the back yard, Razz had already departed from Perry, leaving him stunned, confused adn blushing like mad.

_What just happened? _Perry asked himself repeatedly. One minute they were fighting and the next, Razz was being all lovey dovey.

Razz sat by the tree, feeling pure enjoyment of Perry's utter confusion. Yes, it was true she liked him, but she wasn't about to just tell him. She would wait until he would ask and then she'd tell him a lie and get him more confused. You see; Razz could be cruel at times.

Just as Razz guessed he'd do, Perry went over to her with a very confused look. Razz looked at him, faking confusion as she tilted her head. Perry flinched, knowing what she was up to. _She's just playing mind games! ...Wow... And I thought Major Monogram was just being over dramatic..._

"Is it safe?" called Phineas. The two platypi quickly got down on all four. Phineas cautiously stuck his head in, and then sighed a relief. "C'mon, girl. We're ready for you," he said as he walked over to Razz and gently picked her up. AS he carried her over his shoulder, Razz winked at Perry. Once they were gone, Perry's face turned beat red.

---

Ninjagirly: Yay! More rambling!! 8D

Wow. Poor Phineas! XD No, they weren't doing nothing, but still. Isn't it awkward walking in on a couple who are snuggling? Anywayz, Perry is way too smart to fall for Razz's lil mind games for long! Razz just like confusing the heck outta him, because, well, it's funny and she likes him, which is sorta a bonus! lol Now, some of you should have known this lil scene was coming! I can't do a story without any romance! Romance rox! XDD

Thanks for the comments and thanks to **Michelle735** for helping me correct Planty's and Doofenshmirtz's name! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Attention, everyone. Attention," said Phineas on every tv around the world. "We have found a platypus missing her owner in Danville."

Ferb lifted up Razz so the world could see.

"If you're her owners, please come and pick her up at the following address." The boys' address then popped up.

---

In New York, two twins had the TV on pause when Ferb lifted up Razz.

"Say, Mai, isn't that Razzy-berry?" asked the boy. He had short black hair, green eyes and wore a black tee with jeans.

"Yeah, that is. Didn't we lose her, like what, a few years ago, Tai?" she questioned. She looked exactly like Tai expect she had long black hair and ember eyes. Her outfit was a long tee that looked more like a dress with shorts you could barely see and high knee boots.

"Yeah. Never thought we'd see her again," Tai muttered.

"Ma!!" Mai shouted suddenly. "We're gonna go to some place called Danville!"

"Be back before suppa!" their mom's voice yelled.

---

"Do you think the message go through?" Isabella asked.

"It should have," Phineas said, "It was on every TV in the world and who doesn't watch TV?"

"People who don't have a TV?" Ferb suggested.

"Oh... I hope Razz's owners have a TV."

"What are you two up to now?!" shouted Candace as she rode her bike into the yard. "I'm not gone at Stacey's for more than a few days and you built this... this... Say, what is this?"

"We're trying to find Razz's owners with this worldwide messenger," Phineas told her, motioning to the red-pink platypus.

"Awww! She's soooooo adorable!" Candace said as she picked up Razz. "She's so much cuter than Perry!"

_Um... ah... creepy, _Razz thought.

Isabella took back the freaked out platypus. "Candace, she doesn't like being held like that!"

"What? Are you getting attached to her?" Candace questioned.

Isabella looked down at Razz and sighed. "...Yeah. I'm going to be sad when I give her back to her owners..."

Just then, two teens in black walked up to the group.

"You're Phineas and Ferb, right?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Yes we are. Who are you two?" Phineas said calmly.

"I'm Mai, this is my bro, Tai. I believe you have our platypus."

Razz gasped. It was them! She hardly recognized her old owners now that they were grown. She shut her eyes tight. It was all resurfacing. Her memories, her fears, her shell of a childhood all poured into her mind and it wouldn't stop.

---

Ninjagirly: Lol. Razzy-berry is just one of Razz's nickname. Her full name is actually Razzberry because that's how the twins would say Raspberry. XD Sorry this chapter is so short.! DX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Razz was just a tiny puffball. She was different from other platypi, for she was fluffy and covered in soft red-pink fur. It felt as soft as a duck's feathers, but looked as rough as a beaver's fur. Not too many people wanted an odd-looking baby platypus.

Tai and Mai did though. They were seven when they went to the pet store and spotted Razz. She remembered them commenting on how her fur color reminded them of a 'razzberry', thus her name.

When they took her home, they gave her a spiked collar with a broken heart on it and her name on the back. Then, what they did, Razz hated. They would put socks on her feet and hands and push her into wall as she slid across the kitchen floor. They rubbed balloons on her fur until she puffed out and attracted laundry and the balloons. Once they left her in a pool for three days without food or water.

Razz snapped back into reality as Mai and Tai reached for her. She let out an angry chatter, which sounded more like a growl. She had run away from the two long ago and she promised herself she would never go back.

"Wow. It seems she's upset seeing you," Phineas pointed out.

"...Yeah... If we were her, we'd do the same," Tai muttered.

"We weren't very nice to her," Mai added, "I guess she hates us now..."

Razz stopped 'growling'. Something in their voices was telling her they were dad... and RAzz was willing to listen.

"We didn't mean to do all those mean things," Tai explained, "We thought we were just having fun."

"Yeah, but when you ran away, we were devastated," Mai chimed in, "We didn't mean to drive you away, Razzy. Please, won't you come home?"

Razz looked at them and sighed. She then flashed them a smile, but shook her head no as she scooted closer to Isabella. She forgave them. She did... However... ever since she left, she's been training as an agent... and she really wanted to stay with Perry...

"We... understand," muttered Tai. He and Mai looked at Isabella. "Do you mind taking care of our platypus?"

"Of course!" Isabella shouted.

"Thanks," Mai said, "And g'bye, Razzberry. We'll miss you."

After the twins left, Phineas looked at Razz. "Razzberry! That's what your name's short for! You know I've been wondering that all day, but I wasn't sure."

_...Still weird...,_ Razz thought.

Isabella placed Razz down and said; "Razz, I'd like you to meet your new pal; Pinky!"

Razz turned just in time to see a jittery chawowow walking to her. He barked and licked her cheek in greeting. _Urg..., _she thought as Perry chattered and smiled in amusement.

---

Ninjagirly: And that's the end of that! ....Yes, this is the last chap. Um, ah. Well, I was planning to make another story of Perry and Razz. Who knows if I'll ever get to it or even upload it, though -_-; Guess you all have to wait and see.

Please Review! ^^


End file.
